The conversation's we have
by AlWindy
Summary: Banter, its what they do best. Ch 4: 'In your dreams.' She muttered confidence completely lacking from her tone. She flipped off Deeks, flopping onto her back. Without opening his eyes, Deeks followed her movements, flopping onto his stomach, effectively trapping her with his arm.
1. Feeling Ill

**Hey everyone. So It's Aus music month here in Australia and I thought what better than to combine two of my favourite things - Australian Music and Densi banter - these are very short snippits of Densi inspired by some of my favourite Australian music Hope you Enjoy.**

**Song - Feel Better by Goyte**

**Disclaimer - do not own NCISLA or Goyte**

Deeks wanted to sleep, needed to sleep if he was going to get any better. The fact was however, the aches and pains he was suffering would never lead to peaceful slumber. Groaning he flopped over onto his back causing his sleeping companion to leap out of bed.

'Sorry bud.' He groaned before allowing his eyes to close.

...

It appeared that rest wouldn't be enough to clear this flu. After a day of trying to sleep Deeks still felt like shit. It wasn't until his phone chimed with an all too familiar ring tone that Deeks let a small smile grace his face for the first time today.

'Kens?'

'Hey Deeks, I didn't wake you did I?'

'Ugh no, it's impossible to sleep with these bloody stomach cramps.'

'Oh poor baby. Hey I'm just heading home from Osp, I'll drop by, anything you want me to bring.'

'Mmm I'm not sure that's such a good idea Kens, I'm probably contagious.' While the thought of seeing Kensi's smile was awfully appealing, the last thing Deeks wanted to do was make his partner sick.

'Oh, true. I didn't think about that. But I never get sick, I'm sure it will be fine.'

'Look Kens I know your wonder woman and all, but I'm pretty sure Hetty would kill me if I let you get sick.'

'Ah yeah, you're probably right.'

'Yeah thanks anyway Kens, I'll speak to you soon...' He began, prepared to let her go.

'How you doing anyway?' Kensi cut him off.

'I feel like crap.'

'Want to be any more specific?'

'My legs ache, got stomach cramps, the world's biggest headache, all I want to do is sleep, but I can't, I'm cold then I'm hot and I'm awfully bored.' He was whining but just didn't have it in him to care.

'Well you clearly haven't lost your ability to never shut up so you can't be dying.'

'Kensi I'm sick, you're supposed to be caring for me here, not making fun of me.'

'Sorry. Are you sure you don't want me to come around? I could keep you company?'

'I've been gone for one day and you already miss me. Remind me how you survived vacation without me?' While taking with Kensi wasn't curing any of his aches and pains, it was certainly improving his mood.

'Deeks, shut up.'

'Seriously, thankyou Kens, but Monty here is keeping me good company, without putting my life in danger.'

'Hah yeah, Hetty would love to use her letter opener on you, almost as much as I would.'

'Hey! There you go again abusing your sick partner.'

'Whatever Deeks. Hey how much energy do you have?'

'Not enough to perform the sacred baby making ritual with you.' Oh how Deeks loved to tease her.

'Omg Deeks, I'm just going to ignore that. Do you have enough energy to walk to the door?'

'I guess.'

'Well do it.'

'Kens I thought I told you not to come over.' Despite himself, Deeks was slowly getting up heading towards the door. Opening it he was greeted by, well no one.

'Look down.'

Looking down Deeks found a basket full of his favourite movies, some chicken soup (in a can that is, of course Kensi hadn't cooked), some painkillers and his beloved slanket which he'd left at Kensi's last movie night. A huge grin graced his face as he looked out to the visitor's parking space, spotting the familiar SUV.

'I feel better already.' He spoke into his phone while soaking up the site of Kensi who was smiling back up at him.

'Get better soon partner.' And with a wave she was off.

...

That night after his chicken soup and dose of painkiller Deeks finally felt he might be able to sleep. Before letting his head hit the pillow he sent off a quick text message.

_Thanks Kens, feeling better than before. You're the best x_

**Because Kensi and Deeks banter is one of my favourite things about their relationship I hope to focus on this (even though I don't do it very well haha). Impact of song on story will vary depending on the chapter. Hopefully you can discover some new music along the way too.**_  
_

**Thanks for reading champs :)**


	2. Nobody Knows

**This is based on the wonderful Missy Higgins and her song 'Secret'**

**Disclaimer still stands.**

'You better have ice cream for me when I come tonight.' Kensi slammed shut her laptop, before roughly shoving it into its case and standing from her desk.

'Wait, what?'

'Burgers and Raiders of the lost ark at your place. You are the one who suggested it Deeks!' Trust her partner to completely forget he'd planned a movie night earlier in the week. Kensi hoped he hadn't made other arrangements; she was kinda looking forward to it.

'Oh, right, about that. Can we maybe do it at your house instead?'

'My house? Why?' Kensi sat on her desk, realising this conversation wasn't about to end.

'Please Kens.'

'Ugh well my house is kind of a mess.'

'Really? Your observational skills are astounding.'

'Funny Deeks.'

'I've been to your place a million times and although it's pretty nasty, I can proudly say I have learnt to handle the mess one Kensi Blye makes.'

Kensi just glared at him. 'It's kinda worse than usual though.'

'Worse than usual? How is that even possible?'

'Let's just say I couldn't find my keys this morning.' She wasn't lying, her entire morning had been spent pulling the house apart looking for the bloody car keys which were, of course in the back pocket of yesterday's jeans which were hidden under the bed. She made a mental note to put the couch back together a.s.a.p. when she got home.

'Oh Kensi what are we going to do with you.'

'So I guess that leaves us back at yours.'

'I guess.'

'What's wrong with your place Deeks? Monty stink it out?'

'No.'

'Well what is it then.'

'I'm just expecting an unwanted visitor that's all.'

Despite previously feigning frustration, Kensi couldn't help but chuckle at Deeks's nervous appearance. 'Oh and does the person who has you shaking in your boots have a name? Because I think we'd really get along.'

'Harhar your humour is improving! Look it's just an ex girlfriend okay.'

Oh this is getting good Kensi thought to herself before shooting a question and Deeks. 'What on earth makes you think an ex is going to rock up on your doorstep tonight.'

'Oh I dunno maybe the text message I received about an hour which said and I quote – you stupid bastard you better be home tonight so I can come get my Ipod back otherwise there will be consequences.'

'Gosh Deeks what did you do to her?' Kensi opted for a shocked look to go with her sarcasm.

'Nothing I swear! Apart from end it, obviously. The girl had anger issues.'

'You sure know how to pull in the good ones.'

'Hey! Some would say I've 'pulled' you. Oh, hmm actually you kinda have anger issue too; I guess that makes your right.'

'Do you want a punch? Cause you're certainly asking for one.'

'And that's exactly what I mean.'

Kensi removed her butt from the desk walking right up to Deeks and punching his left bicep before sitting back down on the edge of his desk this time. 'So I still don't get why an agro girlfriend means I can't come round?'

'I may have said my partner was, male.'

'Again, really? Have you ever told any of your ex's I was female?'

'Have you ever told any of your 'male friends' about me? '

'Don't you turn this on me Deeks.'

'Well no, but I have my reasons.'

'Okay let hear them then.'

'It's pretty obvious really. If I say I have a girl partner, the next question without a doubt will be is she hot and well... you are, you know, kinda...'

Watching Deeks flailing put an idea in Kensi's head. 'So,' she began to lean closer, getting her 'flirt' on. 'Would you say I'm kinda like a secret?'

'Uh, well, I...'

'Thanks okay,' Kensi was practically whispering in his ear now. 'I don't mind if I'm your secret, babe.' And with that she removed herself from the desk, grabbed her bag and headed towards the exit. Turning back towards her partner she made one last remark with a sly grin.

'Call me when the ex has come and gone and don't forget that ice cream. '

**Wow thanks for all the reviews guys. You're all champs! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**


	3. A heart to heart

**Howdy Folks - So this one shot is based around an Aussie hiphop artist by the names of Illy - the song: It can wait (feat Owl Eyes). I don't know what's happened here but this upbeat song had me writing something a little more depressing - so here's my shot at Kensi and Deeks having a heart to heart. **

'Sometimes I wonder how that must feel.' Although his back was turned away from her, Deeks could sense Kensi approaching with caution. It had been a difficult case, one which had led to his current position staring out a large window at the NCIS LA headquarters, lost in his thoughts.

'I'm not sure I'm following?' she came to a standstill behind him.

'To lose the one person who means everything to you. How can you ever move on?'

Kensi moved to lean against the window sill, starting up at her partner. He did not meet her eyes as he continued.

'I just, I think about how I would deal with the loss of someone so important. Sure many have come and gone, but I've never lost someone who has meant that much to me, I don't know if I could survive. ' His eyes finally met Kensi's expressing a deep sadness she had only seen on a few occasions.

'Well if you keep going through girlfriends at the rate you do that shouldn't be an issue.' Kensi hoped this little jab would wake her partner up from his depressing thoughts.

Deeks offered a small chuckle before staring back out of the window. 'But that's it Kens, I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone, sometimes, I just think it would be easier.'

Silence engulfed the pair before Kensi replied. 'I know how it feels.'

Her voice was almost a whisper but it drew Deeks out of his own thoughts, concern for his partner beginning to rise. 'What?'

'My father.'

Realisation suddenly hit Deeks. 'You idiot, you god damn idiot.' he thought to himself before sitting close to Kensi on the window sill, their arms touching. 'Kens,' he began, 'I'm sorry, I didn't think, I just...'

She turned to look at him, offering a weak smile. 'It's okay Deeks, really.'

Deeks waited patiently, realising she had more to say. Softly, he nudged her shoulder with his own, begging her to continue.

'When he died, I was a mess. Thought life couldn't get any worse.' She paused trying to control her emotions, her hand were balled up tightly on her lap the tension clear. Deeks shifted himself ever so slightly closer to her, the tips of his fingertips skimming outside of her denim clad thighs. Feeling him close comforted Kensi and she continued.

'I hated myself for taking things for granted. My dad did so much for me, and while I loved him, I was always complaining, asking to go on another camping trip, wanting more pocket money, the list goes on. But there came a time where I realised I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself, dad would have wanted me to be happy and I wanted him to be proud of me.'

Deeks hated to see her questioning such things. He had no doubt that that any sane man would be proud to call Kensi their daughter. 'Trust me Kens,' he needed her to believe this as much as he did. 'Your dad would be so proud of you. I have no doubt. If I was your father, I'd be boasting about to the whole world.'

A small grin appeared on Kensi's face. 'Picturing you as my father is wrong on so many levels Deeks, but thank you. I guess what I've been trying to say is that you've got to take advantage of those moments of happiness. You can't hide from love or the things that make you happy just because you're scared. I tried, for a long time, and believe me it's not worth it.'

Deeks thought about what Kensi had just told him. The dark thoughts had long dissolved concern for his partner and the surprise of her willingly opening up replacing them. 'Thankyou Kens, I needed that.' He said looking her in the eyes. 'And thank you for trusting me with all this.'

Kensi picked at the thread on her jeans smiling sweetly as silence engulfed the pair. As the silence continued, Deeks felt it was his duty to speak again. 'You just told me all your secrets and I didn't even have to ask.' A teasing smile grew as he continued. 'What have you done with my Kensi Blye.'

'You're Kensi Blye?' She chose to play along, the comfortable banter returning. 'Since when did you own me?'

'You got a boyfriend?' Deeks asked sweetly, an innocent look on his face.

'Deeeeks.'

'Just answer the question.' His tone was cheery as he removed himself from the window sill, turning to stand in front of her smiling.

'No. You know I don't have a boyfriend Deeks.'

'Well then, until some guy grows the balls to ask you out, you can be mine.'

Kensi rolls her eyes. 'Do I get a say in this?'

'You want me to be happy don't you?' And there was that smug look that Kensi loved to hate.

'Hah, right. Well in that case you can supply the burger and beer tonight.'

'Anything to help my dear partner in her pursuit of happiness -everyone knows your one true love is food.'

'Shut up Deeks.' Kensi rose from her perch on the window sill and began heading towards the bullpen.

'Just for the record Kens,' he called after her waiting till she turned around before continuing. 'I like seeing you happy.'

**I normally try really hard to stay true to the characters but this one just kinda slipped away from me. I hope it's not too out of character for you all. Let me know how it read...personally I'm thinking I should probably stick to the light hearted stuff.**

**Thank you for reading anyway. I hope you still enjoyed it.**


	4. Saturday morning snuggles

**Hey all this chapter is based around Time to Smile by Xavier Rudd.**

** This chapter could also be a continuation for the latest chapter (The Movies) from my other Story 'Friday Nights'. Feel free to check it out if your interested in how Kensi and Deeks ended up in the same bed ;) Also wanted to thank Somnium1 for putting the idea of writing about the morning snuggles in my head' Cheers!**

**Disclaimer still stand - Hope you enjoy.**

A slight breeze makes its way through the window, pushing the curtains about ever so slightly, dappling the room with moonlight. Silence filled the room expect for the softest snores and occasional movement of bodies amongst the sheets. In Kensi's queen size bed the two partners were sound asleep. Kensi lay on her stomach towards the centre of the bed with one arm splayed across her sleeping companion's chest. Deeks on the other hand rested on his back, one of his own hands resting atop of Kensi's.

Eventually the shaggy haired detective was awoken from his slumber as the sun replaced the moon. Opening his eyes, Deeks recognised the room almost immediately. A turn of his head to the right confirmed his thoughts. There his Kensi slept peacefully, her heavy breathing causing the tendrils of hair lying across her face to move ever so slightly.

Deeks couldn't help the wide cheesy grin that spread on his face as he lay there, watching her sleep. 'If Kensi caught me doing this I would be dead.' He thought to himself. 'And known as a creep but then again that's nothing new.'

So he hadn't admitted his feelings for Kensi last night, hadn't kissed her, fulfilled any of those fantasies when he'd had the best opportunity of their relationship, ahem partnership thus far. But lying here right now, he couldn't even find it in him to ask the what if's because really, how could he complain, his life was pretty sweet right now. Watching her sleep, all his worries and concerns were washed aside.

Deeks ever so carefully lifted his hand to tuck the loose tendrils of hair behind his sleeping partners ear.

'Deeeeks.' The muffled groan came as he removed his hand from her face.

Thinking he'd been caught in the intimate act Deeks froze still, willing his partner to return to sleep. He certainly did not expect what happened next. All of the sudden Kensi's hand had moved from around his chest to curl around his side, her head coming to rest in the crook of his armpit, her soft snores vibrating through his t-shirt and onto his skin.

'If Kensi Blye wants to snuggle, who am I to deny her.' He whispered to himself before returning to his peaceful slumber, the cheesy grin still very evident on his face.

...

It was Kensi who woke next. She lifted her head to find herself looking at a sleeping Deeks. It was only then that she realised her current position – practically laying half of top of the detective. She couldn't lie to herself; the sensation was kind of nice. Her long smooth leg in between his manly ones, her hand on top of his toned stomach, head resting on his chest, was definitely something she could get used to.

'You murmured my name.' A sleepy voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kensi's head shot up to find a huge grin on her partners face, his eyes still shut.

'In your dreams.' She muttered confidence completely lacking from her tone. She flipped off Deeks, flopping onto her back. Without opening his eyes, Deeks followed her movements, flopping onto his stomach, effectively trapping her with his arm.

'Deeeks.' She scolded, half heartedly trying to remove his arm.

'Kensi.' Deeks shot back finally opening one eye to find his partner's head turned glaring at him. 'Good morning.'

Kensi let out a sigh. 'Deeks will you please let go of me.'

'But you're warm.' He murmured deciding to shut his eyes again.

'Yeah look I'm sorry to take your warmth and all, but I really need to pee so I suggest you let go.'

Groaning Deeks lifted his arm, allowing Kensi to wiggle out of bed before dropping it unceremoniously back on the bed.

He gained a few extra minutes of slumber before the doona was suddenly yanked off.

'Rise and shine shaggy.'

'You're mean, you know that?' Deeks frowned, finally opening both eyes for good.

'Eh I'd get out of my bed if you don't want to see how mean I really can be.'

'Actually that sounds kind of kinky.' Deeks shot back.

Kensi had to laugh. Trust Deeks to be thinking like that while still half asleep.

'I'll make us some coffee and we can go for a run.' She replied before slapping his arse and strutting out of the bedroom.

...

'What?'

The two partners sat on a bench by the beach munching on the pastries that they'd bought for breakfast.

'Huh?' Deeks replied, his mouth full of food, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

' Have I got something on my face?' Kensi replied. 'Because you keep staring at me with this huge grin plastered on your face. Its kinda freaking me out.'

'Do I?' He asked swallowing the last of his pastry. 'I guess I'm just happy.'

'Yeah?' Kensi asked quirking an eyebrow. 'Why's that?'

She'd provided him with another chance to admit his feelings but Deeks knew right now wasn't the time. They were taking steps in the right direction and Deeks could see that one day soon, the right moment would arise but until then he'd cherish what they had.

'Haven't you heard the song Kens?' His grin grew even wider. 'Summers coming, it's time to smile.'

**Well there you have it guys - just wanted to give a huge shout out to all of you who have read, fav'd, followed, reviewed etc so far - means alot :)**


End file.
